


Epilogue: Victory and Chaos

by juicytree21



Series: Victory and Chaos [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, Two Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: I promised you an epilogue over a month ago and here it is! It's a little over 2000 words so I hope it's a decent read. Also...I finally added a kiss between Grif and Simmons! FUCKING FINALLY!I hope whoever still has this series bookmarked sees this and enjoys!♡♡♡♡♡





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of messy but I hope you like it

_**Two Years Later**_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker sat at the kitchen table, looking over reports that had been dropped on his front step that morning. Kimball was training new recruits from the new refugees and he was going to be leading a squadron for the first time since the incident with Manna.

Wash slipped silently into the kitchen and pulled a mug out of the cabinet. He filled it with coffee and sat down next to Tucker at the table. His grey hair was sticking up in every direction and he had bags under his eyes.

“Looking good.” Tucker said with a smile. Wash tried to run his fingers through his hair to smooth it out but it just stuck up more.

“Better?” 

“No.” Wash shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 

They sat there in comfortable silence, the only noises coming from the flutter of a piece of paper or Wash sipping at his coffee. 

Their small apartment in New Armonia was quiet and tucked away from the busier parts of the city. They were never awoken in the night by the sounds of warthogs driving by or trains makings their windows rumble. 

It had taken the New Republic and Federal armies several months to get one of the outlying cities in habitable condition. After fixing up New Armonia, the armies stretched out in nearby areas to create new towns and farms. Finally after two years, the planet was practically thriving. 

Refugees from dying planets fled there everyday for the promise of a loyal government and affordable living. The population had almost quadrupled in two years. Kimball had been unanimously elected as President by her soldiers, a title she had carried with pride.

Manna, after a year of imprisonment, asked to be erased. Grey had instead wiped his memory and merged him with Church. Church, being himself, griped about it for weeks before Carolina finally bitched him out. He'd shut up after that.

The AI’s, minus Church, were tasked with the majority of making sure the city stayed operational. Ahsa took great pleasure in being charge of electricity and Urus enjoyed being in charge of the computer systems at the base. Eis ran the hospital and Giba was in charge of running Kimball’s equipment. He liked that a lot.

“So are we seeing the Reds tonight? Because Donut keeps trying to get us all together.” Wash said.

“He just wants to show off his ring.” Tucker said, laying the paperwork aside.

“He's excited that he's engaged.”

“Well he should be. I never thought he would ever come out, let alone marry Doc.”

“It's weird they're both named Franklin right?” Wash asked.

“Who cares? Nobody calls them that anyways.”

“That's fair. Do you think Caboose is coming? And is he bringing Freckles like last time? Because I don't want to have to vacuum up confetti again. I'm still pulling it out from under the couch.” Tucker patted Wash’s knee and smiled.

“I'll vacuum this time.”

“No you won't.”

“No I won't.” Wash smiled and shook his head affectionately.

“Asshole.”

“You love me.”  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

“I'm telling you Wash, I could really fix up that mess you call hair.” Donut said with a grin. Wash laughed and shook his head.

“I'm fine. I thought I'd go crazy when I started going gray but it doesn't bother me. I like it.” Tucker sidled up next to him and ran his fingers through Wash’s thick, shaggy hair.

“I love it. Makes you look sexy and distinguished.” Wash chuckled.

“Your gray hair is sexy too.”

“I don't have gray hair! Shut up!” 

There was loud crash from the kitchen and everyone turned towards it in confusion. Caboose raised Freckles who just made a clicking noise. Simmons pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Grif! Stop raiding their kitchen! There's food out here!” Grif poked his head out of the kitchen doorway.

“Yeah but it's not good food. They're holding out on us. I know it.” 

“They're not hiding food, fatass!” Grif’s jaw dropped and he put a hand on his chest in fake surprise.

“I thought we'd put a lid on that fiery Latin temper of yours?”

“I'm not fucking Spanish!”

“Stop bickering, lovebirds. We're about to put a movie on.”

“It's not Reservoir Dogs right?” Church asked from his perch on Carolina’s shoulder. 

“I'm with Church. I don't think I can handle watching that movie again.” Carolina piped up. 

“I don't think I can either. It's very annoying now.” Emily said from her spot on the couch. Sarge grunted his agreement with the two women and put his arm around Grey’s shoulder.

“It's not Reservoir Dogs. It's Italian Job.” They all cheered, mostly from relief. Tucker flipped them all the bird before moving to start the movie.

Grif left the kitchen empty handed and a disappointed look on his face. He sat on the floor next to Simmons and sighed deeply. Simmons reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of Oreos. Grif gave him a shocked look and Simmons shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I'm always prepared.” He said smiling.

“I'm so fucking in love with you right now.” He kissed Simmons fiercely. Simmons cupped his face and kissed him back. They kisssd for several seconds and Sarge rolled his eyes.

“Are you two fools gonna make nookie the whole night or are you actually gonna watch the movie with the rest of us?” Sarge asked.

“Did you really say “make nookie”? Who says that anymore?” Grif asked.

“I do. Shut up and eat your cookies.” 

“I'm just saying. It's not the 60’s anymore. You might want to update your vocabulary.” Sarge grumbled under his breath and Emily kissed his cheek to try and calm him.

“Don't poke the bear, babe.” Simmons said softly. Grif popped a cookie in his mouth and grinned.

“But I'm so good at it!” 

“Everybody shut up! Mark Wahlberg is about to be on and nobody talk when Mark talks.” Tucker said, turning up the volume.

“It's still on the previews, hon.” Wash said softly.

“I'm not risking someone talking over him. Don't disrespect the dead, guys.” Wash chuckled.

“Nobody's disrespecting Wahlberg. Calm down.” Tucker nodded and sat down in one of their armchairs. Wash sat on the arm of the chair but Tucker pulled him into his lap and put his chin on his shoulder. 

Caboose sat down on the floor in front of the TV with Freckles in his lap. Doc and Donut squeezed onto the couch next to Sarge and Grey. Carolina sat in the other armchair, legs crossed with Church sitting on her shoulder with his eyes glued to the screen. Kimball was elsewhere that night, likely on official business but everyone could tell Carolina was thinking of her.

Wash looked out across the. room at his friends and smiled. He felt such unwavering pride for all of them. These were people he had once wanted to get rid of. People he didn't want to speak to again after he completed his mission. Now the thought of not seeing them almost everyday was saddening.

They had been there for him when he needed it most. They had considered him their brother for the better part of a decade. They had fought with him and for him. He'd die for each and every one of them. 

He'd been there the day after Carolina was released from the hospital with minor head trauma and a pair of crutches she'd have to use for the next few years. He'd been there when Grey a had thrown herself into Sarge’s and planted a kiss on his lips for the first time. He'd been there when Doc had been promoted from medic to nurse. He'd been there when Grif and Simmons had gotten engaged.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_”I'll be fine, Wash.” Carolina grumbled as Wash helped her move around the base._

_“I know you will. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna help you anyways.” She rolled her eyes and continued walking._

_“I won't be crippled forever. Just for a little while.”_

_“Well you're stuck with me, sis. Until one of us dies.”_

_“Probably soon.” She mumbled._

_“Such an optimist.” She rolled her eyes at him._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wash and Tucker were sitting under tree when Grey went running past them. They'd looked at each other confused before getting up to go after her._

_She ran past a few buildings and pushed her way past soldiers until she was in the training room where Sarge was running drills with her troops. He was barking out orders and he had his shotgun in his hands like usual._

_“Put some muscle into it!” He shouted. The soldiers groaned but pushed forward._

_“Sarge!” The soldiers stopped and Sarge turned around slowly to look at Emily.  
Wash and Tucker stood as far back as possible, watching the interaction. _

_“What?” Sarge asked._

_“Why didn't you tell me you were thrown across the canyon in a warthog explosion?!”_

_“Ooh this is about to get good.” Tucker whispered._

_“Because I'm fine.” She marched towards him, anger in her eyes. She got close to him until she was practically pressed up against him._

_“If you get hurt, you tell me. You don't brush it off! What'd if you'd had internal bleeding? Or a broken rib?”_

_“I would have dealt with it! What's your problem woman?” She glared at him for a long moment before leaning up and pressing a hard kiss on his lips. He put his shotgun down and leaned down a bit to kiss her back._

_They pulled away after a few seconds, shock on Sarge’s face. She smiled up at him before slapping him across the cheek. A welt formed quickly and he grabbed his face._

_“Infirmary. Now!” She turned and marched back in the direction she came from. Tucker looked at Wash and raised an eyebrow._

_“That was hot.” Wash rolled his eyes._

_“You're weird.”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I did it! After two years of studying with Dr. Grey, I am officially a nurse!” Doc said with a smile. The reds and blues clapped heartily and Donut stepped forward to throw an arm around his shoulder._

_“I'm proud of you, babe. You worked for it. You deserve it.” Doc smiled and Donut gave him a quick kiss._

_“Do you guys trust me as a medical professional now?” Doc asked._

_“Hell no!” Grif exclaimed._

_“No chance in hell.” Sarge said._

_“I wouldn't let you come anywhere near me with medical tools.” Tucker said._

_“Well we'll see.” Doc said with a big smile._

_“Doubtful.” Grif mumbled._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Four months after the situation with Manna, Kimball called all the Sim soldiers and Carolina and Washington into her office. They'd all arrived to see her leaning against her desk, a far off look in her eye._

_“What's going on Kimball?” Wash asked._

_“I have some good news. On Monday morning at 0900, you'll all be retired. Thanks to the approval of the U.N.S.C.”_

_“Approval? You applied for retirement on our behalf?” Carolina asked. Kimball nodded_

_“Yes I did. You've all done so much for Chorus and I can't thank you enough. But I can't ask you to continue working for me. You've done your duties. You deserve to live normal lives now.”_

_“Normal lives? I never thought I'd be offered normalcy again. Or ever.” Simmons said._

_“What is retirement? Does that mean we have to fix the warthog again?” Caboose asked._

_“No it means we don't have to work anymore if we don't want to.” Tucker explained._

_“You can all choose to continue working or just relax here on the base until New Armonia is habitable. Except for Carolina.” Carolina raised an eyebrow._

_“What are you talking about Vanessa?”_

_“I mean I won't allow you to work at this base anymore. You're retired. For good.”_

_“I can fight. I can train soldiers.”_

_“I said no, Lina.” Carolina stormed out of the room and Kimball ran out after her._

_“Now what? Do we keep working?” Simmons asked._

_“I'm done. I'm retired. I'm gonna sleep until I'm dead.” Grif said with a smile. Simmons rolled his eyes and laughed._

_“Well if you're retiring, I will too.” Grif grinned wider._

_“Awesome. So should we get married?” Simmons’ eyes widened and Tucker gasped._

_“What? Oh my God! Is this happening? I've been waiting 15 years for this! I'm so happy!” Tucker exclaimed as he fell to his knees dramatically._

_“D-did you just **propose**?” Simmons asked. _

_“Yeah. What do you think?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Sweet!” They kissed quickly and Tucker was pulled up to his feet by Wash. There were tears in his eyes and he clapped._

_“I'm so happy right now! Can I officiate?”_

_“No!” They said simultaneously._  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Wash loved that he'd been involved in all the important moments in their lives. He knew he was one of them. But now he finally felt like it. 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emotional knowing this is the last story. I enjoyed writing this a lot. I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it


End file.
